


No Plan

by msmozzarella



Series: This is...Different universe [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, will means well but god is he awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmozzarella/pseuds/msmozzarella
Summary: Will gets more than he bargained for. Things get awkward quickly.
Relationships: Will Bailey/Original Female Character
Series: This is...Different universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045847





	No Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me apropos of nothing... It's been living in my head rent free for a bit, so here I am posting it. I might be in the minority here, but I think Will Bailey is a better person than what we're shown, especially when he's in the White House. I think the awkwardness is on point, though.

_wanna come to my apt on saturday?_ she'd texted. order dinner in, just...hang out? The diversion from their routine threw Will for a loop, he had to admit. They were still testing the waters - it'd only been about a month, after all. Their dates so far had been very...coordinated. Usually around once a week, at set time and place, in public, with only quick, friendly squeezes to end them; just how he liked it. It was the logical next step; this couldn't possibly be friendly and at an arm's length forever.

 _Sure_ , was all he sent back.

Another blue bubble popped up a few seconds later, with her address. _how's 5?_

He thought to stop at Safeway while driving from the city council building - of course he'd gone in on the weekend - to her place on Saturday night. He spent an inordinate amount of time circling the bakery section and staring at the sweets with a concentrated expression. Will didn't even know what flavor of cake she liked; he thought chocolate wasn't a risky choice.

Her apartment was roomy: big windows letting in what was left of the day's sunlight, a cushy couch and chairs in the living room, and a small table in the kitchen. He put the plastic package of cupcakes down there, and immediately noticed she was nowhere to be seen. He called out to her once, and then a second time a little louder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her empty wheelchair sitting in front of a closed door.

It was almost inaudible over the sound of running water, but he heard it: "Will?" Her voice was high and strained, and it sent a jolt of worry through him. "Shit," he heard her cry out.

In spite of himself, he rushed over and opened what he now realized was the bathroom door. If something was wrong, he didn't want to just stand there and do nothing. He only opened it a crack. "Is everything okay?" he asked mildly.

"Can you...?" She trailed off, exhaling sharply. "I need help."

Will let himself in all the way and didn't bother to shut the door behind him. "You're showering," he said dumbly.

"I didn't think you'd be here so soon," she explained. "The grab bar closest to the shower head needs to be fixed, and I thought I'd be fine waiting a little longer, but I feel like I'm gonna fall if I lean on it." There was an edge of fear in the end of her sentence.

"O-Okay," he replied, trying to maintain composure. "Hold on a second." He took off his shoes and socks, piling them neatly next to the sink. He was about to pull open the shower curtain when it occurred to him this would probably involve getting wet. He peeled off his shirt, then got ready to assess the situation - not that he had any idea what he was coming up against.

When Will pulled the curtain back, he saw her standing towards the back of the shower, almost completely out of the stream of water. The bar she could hold onto was horizontal, and the one about six inches further along the wall was mounted in at an angle. He was painfully aware she was naked. Physically and emotionally bare. "You're shivering," he said in a quiet but firm tone. He stepped into the shower space and put both hands on her waist, nudging her forward. He was hesitant, but her body relaxed under his touch.

"This isn't what I..."

He shushed her. "You said you needed help; I'm helping," he said, leaning in close. He shucked off his pants - which were already well on their way to soaked - as fast as he could.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a small voice. She moved to reach out for the loose support in front of her.

"Don't," he said, voice still steady even though his heart was pounding. Will reached above her head for the washcloth and soap that were sitting on a little shelf built into the corner. He lathered it up, but froze before he could start touching her. He was doing what he needed to, sure, but there was something blatantly intimate about this. There was a line about to be crossed, and once they were over it there was no going back.

"Will, you don't have to..." She trailed off, and he knew she felt the same tension he did. "If you're not comfortable..."

This was what real relationships were, weren't they? Facing the good, the bad, and the downright out of the ordinary? If it didn't happen now, it'd happen some other time anyway. He took a deep breath, steeling himself. "No. No, no, no," he said, "it's no big deal." He put the cloth on her shoulder and scrubbed down her arm, cautious and slow.

Before he could move to the other one, she stopped him. "I'm not made of glass, you know."

Will simply blinked. "I don't... I won't hurt you?"

He saw her shake her head, and she chuckled. "Nah."

After finishing her arms, it occurred to him what would come next. He felt like an awkward sixteen year old boy, all sweaty hands, a dry mouth and a racing pulse... but he couldn't let her know that. He placed his clothed hand on her neck and she stretched up, closing her eyes. Will thought he heard the tiniest of moans, and something inside him perked up. His face flushed pink; yes, this was awkward.

He turned all-out red as he moved down to her torso, sliding his hand onto her chest. He tried to play it safe at first, avoiding her breasts as much as he possibly could. And then he found himself with a handful of her, a rather cute woman, in a way that wasn't really supposed to be erotic at all. Against his better judgment he just held one for a few seconds, maybe a little too long. He massaged them, feeling her nipples harden in his hand each time.

She was comfortable, he could tell. The way she not so much leaned on him but lolled into him. The way her stance steadied with him there. Maybe he was just a body to her, but there was something palpable there.

He let his hand splay out onto her stomach, making circles of suds. Her skin was milky pale, marked in a few places above her belly button and near her ribs. He wanted to know why, but thought better than to ask. It pained him to know he couldn't stop and kiss every inch. He pointedly avoided going anywhere between her legs.

She turned around to face him so he'd have an easier time getting to her legs. "Hi," she said with a lazy smile and a sigh.

Will felt his insides turn to goo. "Hi," he said softly, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I'd have pegged you as a briefs kinda guy," she grinned, her eyes immediately flicking up to meet his.

"You've a lot to learn about me yet," he bantered back.

"I could say the same."

He chuckled, resting a hand on her upper thigh. Their eyes were still locked, a kind of buzz floating between them. He felt his neck and cheeks grow as warm as the water he stood under. Will forced himself to focus on his task, getting down a little and running the soapy cloth up and down her legs. It crossed his mind more than once that the position was...indecent, to say the least. He traced the rough nicks he found there with his eyes, wishing he could brush his mouth against them. His curiosity only grew stronger.

He stood back upright and cleared his throat. "Turn around again," he said in what he thought was a calm voice. The span of her back, her shoulders, the curve of her hips and ass; he had to control himself, however difficult it might be. She let out a contented sigh as he massaged her, and a small part of him wanted to scream.

He reached to another shelf where her shampoo was, and let out a soft chuckle when he saw it was some overpowering floral scented one. "Tip your head back," he said softly. "Just a little; that's it." She let her shoulder-skimming hair fall further down; he discovered it was thicker than it looked. He took his time scrubbing her scalp, tangling his fingers in her hair.

She let out a contented little hum, and then a groan. "Oh, that feels good," she said, eyes closed. It was enough to nearly make him come undone right there.

He gave her a minute to rinse, and just watched her through his now splotchy glasses. She wasn't the ideal woman he'd pictured in his head for decades, but she was something. Will didn't know what to expect from her, and he wanted to figure her out.

She reached forward and cranked the shower off, leaving the two of them in a steamy silence. "My towels are on the hooks over there," she said, pointing to the wall next to the door, "if you can even see them." She giggled when he stumbled a little bit.

He passed her one, and when their hands touched there was a brief spark between them. Their eyes met again, and hers had a twinkle in them.

"You got it?" Will asked softly. She nodded, and he grabbed his shirt before leaving her alone.

In the meantime, he sat on her couch and flipped channels on the TV absentmindedly; he was too distracted by everything swirling around in his head to really pay attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her come out of the bathroom, fully dressed now but still all pink and flushed.

She smiled when she noticed him watching, and made her way over to him. "Hey," she said, plopping down next to him unceremoniously. She missed the mark slightly, and landed so that their knees touched. "Sorry this didn't go as planned."

"You have no reason to be sorry," Will said, shifting to look at her. "At all."

There was an awkward silence between them, and her gaze drifted down to his mouth. "Thanks...for staying," she said, before planting a sweet but charged kiss on his lips.

When they broke apart his mouth fell open slightly, his head jumbled up and his face red. "There are still cupcakes to be eaten..."

"I'd love one," she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I didn't mean for this to be so...erotic?? Oops. I'd love comments and kudos!


End file.
